Possession
by AngelYuuri
Summary: Sanzo wants to have his way with the innocent Goku while Gojyo cheers him on, our mothering hen Hakkai won't allow it. SanzoGoku.


**:** I was supposed to update this sooner than "Cinderella" but the 2nd to the last scene got me stuck but here it is. I don't know if anyone of you requested a sequel to "The Sweetest Cake" but this may be its continuation but it could also stand alone. By the way, I edited this, so this is a little bit different from the first time I posted it but the change isn't that noticeable.

**Disclaimer:** I know some characters here are OOC but I can't help it because I'm not Kazuya Minekura.

**Warnings:** The pairing here is SanzoGoku and it has lemon, oh yeah this one yaoi not shonen-ai or you could call it boy's love, whatever you prefer.

**Summary:** Sanzo wants to have his way with the innocent Goku while Gojyo cheers him on, our mothering hen Hakkai won't allow it.

**-:-Possession-:-**

He was pissed…

Livid…

Frustrated…

So he directed his anger on the poor youkais that were surrounding him currently…

How he wish he could actually shoot his gun on the main source of his annoyance…

But unfortunately he isn't allowed to do so…so he settled for mutating the ugly guy in front of him with holes…lots of holes.

Sanzo and Goku had been together for 4 months now. At first it was bit awkward for them but their relationship was strong. They understood each other more than anyone else…Goku loved and adored his sun to no end while Sanzo treasured and valued the boy like he was a precious jewel-though he doesn't show it he deeply cares for the monkey-.

But he's been frustrated lately…actually for the past month...and it's Goku's fault......partially…

That little monkey has been quite irresistible lately…

His smooth tanned skin…pinkish plump lips…those pretty golden eyes…

Goku is growing more edible as the days pass…however…

That bastard Hakkai!!!

Somehow, he knew Sanzo had plans to take Goku for himself and his mater—er—paternal instincts won't let an innocent child like Goku end up to the hands of a twisted pervert like Sanzo. He didn't oppose with their relationship but if the blond wants Goku's chastity, he wouldn't simply stand and watch.

And so, the painful days for Sanzo started…He hadn't even tasted those juicy looking lips…

He and Goku got separated rooms.

The sheets on his bed were bloody.

His food had cockroaches.

But what he can't forgive the most is that Hakkai is even stealing their quality time together as a couple…

No matter what he tried, the raven seems to be always 10 steps ahead of him…

And now he's frustrated, emotionally and sexually…

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Oi! Sanzo…GEH!!!" Gojyo called as the blond went down the stairs.

"What?" Sanzo snappishly said as he trudged towards the table, dark aura surrounded him literally…

"Uh…nothing…" the redhead was silenced with the intense glare the man was sending him. 'Shit! Hakkai! Goku! Hurry up and come down!' He prayed he's got a feeling Sanzo'll burst in any second now and he'd be the scapegoat for the built up energy.

And as if they heard his prayer, footsteps against the wooden stairs were heard as Hakkai ad Goku came down for breakfast.

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!" Goku sang as he sat beside Sanzo but Hakkai quickly sat between them. You'll never know how sneaky Sanzo's hands are under the table.

Of course, Goku was a bit disappointed that he wasn't sitting beside his lover but its breakfast so he'll be concentrating on the food for the mean time. While Sanzo glared at Hakkai for sitting between them. He should have known that nothing gets pass Cho Hakkai.

"Breakfast! Breakfast! Breakfast!" Goku continued to sing while waiting for the waitress to serve them, finally Sanzo got annoyed with the song and hit him with his overly large paper fan.

"Shut up! You're getting annoying!" Sanzo angrily said.

"Ouch! That was 100 times harder than the usual!!!" Goku complained as he rubbed the huge bump that formed on his head.

"If you don't want to get hit again you better be quiet." Sanzo said irritated. Goku silenced but the peace didn't last for too long when the serving girl placed the meat buns and dumplings on the table. And as usual Gojyo and Goku started to fight over a piece of spring roll and began tackling each other when Sanzo gave a hard glare to Gojyo obviously pissed at the body contact their having.

GET AWAY FROM HIM!!!

The glare practically shouted. Gojyo gave up. He deemed that his life is more important than a piece of spring roll that he could always order again. He knew that the damned monk would probably shoot him because of frustration and it would be so horrible that no babes would attend his funeral.

'Just because he hadn't got a piece of the monkey doesn't mean he have to take it out on me! Bastard!' he mentally grumbled.

"Goku? Would you like another order of dimsum?" Hakkai kindly asked as he smiled at the brunette.

"Really? Thanks Hakkai!!!" and he hugged the raven. Hakkai knew that food always wins Goku's heart and he could scheme another plan if Goku acted according to plan.

"IDIOTIC MONKEY!" Sanzo angrily shouted and hit him with the paper fan again making another bump on top the previous one. He was really irritated by the things are going. Hakkai gets to be close with him. Gojyo get to be close with him. Even the waitress gets to be close to him. But he was the only one who can't. And Goku's not even affected, hell he doesn't even notice it.

'Everything is according to plan…Test begins…' Hakkai thought as he watched the scene play in front of him.

Sanzo slammed his hands on the table as he stood up and went out of the restaurant. Goku was a bit hurt by the attitude of Sanzo towards him but he let him go for now. Probably he slept as the wrong side of the bed, by now he was used to Sanzo being in a bad mood at random times.

Gojyo cringed…Hakkai can be so harsh sometimes…

**0o0o0o0o0**

It was already 7:00 pm and Sanzo has yet to return and Goku was getting slightly worried since dark ominous clouds were looming signifying a storm will come up soon. He knew how much Sanzo hates the rain…

Gojyo sighed it was getting boring here, everything was as their normal routine but when the air started to get a bit humid and the breeze got colder and stronger Goku started to silently look out the window.

'He's worried about Sanzo…'

He sighed. Seeing Hakkai wasn't around yet, he decided to help the naïve monkey a little. Just a little hint won't hurt.

"Oi! Monkey! Do you know how this lady-killer got all the girls?" he caught Goku's attention.

"Huh?! I'm not interested in being a playboy like you." Gojyo kicked him on the head. Goku was sprawled on the floor instantly. "Anyway, you should give them loooots of attention. Especially when you are lovers, they tend to be very possessive and don't want to share their lover with anyone." He gave a playful wink. "That's why I'm not permanent with anyone."

"Eh?" Realization finally came to Goku and he understood now how was Sanzo feeling…He too didn't want Sanzo taking care of anybody except him. Being too close with anybody except him. Loving somebody else except him…

He ran down to get out and look for the monk but the door suddenly opened to reveal a slightly drunken Sanzo.

"Sanzo!" Goku shouted in relief.

"…"

"Sanzo, I'm sor--" Goku started but the blond only walked pass him.

"Shut up monkey, I'm tired." Sanzo flatly said, already getting irritated hearing the monkey's loud voice.

"I need to talk to you…I--" he tried but got cut off again.

"Leave it for tomorrow."

"But…"

"I SAID LEAVE IT FOR TOMMOROW. DON'T YOU UNDERTAND?! I DON'T WANT TO TAKE CARE OF YOU ANYMORE YOU'RE VERY ANNOYING!!!" Sanzo shouted, he saw hurt flash in those wide golden eyes and before Sanzo could take back his words Goku was already out of sight.

It started raining…

**o~o~0~o~o**

Goku went to an abandoned shelter to shield from the rain. He was really hurt by Sanzo's words; he knew he was very annoying and hard to take care of but…

"He didn't have to be so mean!!! I always fight for him and do lots of things for him and…" he tried to argue with himself but he knew that… 'I guess he really hates me now, after all, all I do is annoy him…' he leaned against one of the red pillars and curled up, resting his head on his folded arms.

He wanted to pay Sanzo's kindness but he was too late. Sanzo didn't need him anymore.

**0o0o0o0o0**

"Aren't you going to chase after him?"

"…"

"He's was really hurt."

"…"

"Do you really hate him now? Or could it be that you only wanted his body?" he asked tauntingly.

Sanzo glared at the redhead.

"If you don't, why are you hesitating now? You are his sun, he can't live without you. Goku is a good kid-although he's a monkey-, he'll forgive, if it's you." Gojyo lightly patted the blond's shoulder and left the room.

"Hn." Sanzo smirked and snuff out his half smoked cigarette. He went out despite the slightly heavy rain…

"I hope everything will be peaceful now." Gojyo whispered to himself lighting cigarette as he walked down the hall. Hopefully, Sanzo wouldn't take out his sexually frustrations on him anymore too.

**o~o~0~o~o**

"Oi! Stupid monkey! What are you doing there? Come out and let's return to the hotel!" A familiar voice shouted, Goku raised his head in surprised and search for the owner of the voice.

"Sanzo?" he saw a faintly blurred image of his sun. "I thought…" he tried to reason, he didn't want to be a bother but deep inside him… "You bastard! I don't care if I'm a nuisance to you or you hate me but I won't let you abandon me!" he shouted. As long as he could be with Sanzo he would endure it…

"Tch! I wouldn't be picking you up if I really meant it."

"Sanzo!" Suddenly Goku's body came flying at the blond then he felt arms tightly hugged him. "I thought…I thought…!!!" Goku cried as he buried his face in Sanzo's chest.

"Stop crying you're soaking my clothes…" the blond commented and lightly patted the brunette.

"It's already soaked, stupid." Goku retorted. After a few seconds he retracted himself from Sanzo and wiped his tears. "You didn't have fetch me! I would've come back anyway!" Goku teased.

"If I didn't then you might have gotten lost, just be thankful monkey!" Sanzo mocked and headed back leaving the fuming monkey.

"What?! Hey! Oi! Don't leave me!" he ran to catch up with the blond. 'Even though it was raining…' he thought as he looked at Sanzo's back.

'…Thank you…Sanzo…'

**0o0o0o0o0**

Hakkai was really angered by Sanzo's attitude awhile ago so he failed the test but…

"Why don't we give them a second chance?" Gojyo advised. He couldn't say 'no' to that because he believes everyone deserves it. Besides he knew that their relationship isn't that shallow so he was going to watch this till the end. 'You have to pass…' he was now starting to feel a bit guilty for potentially ruining a relationship instead of helping.

Goku and Sanzo have returned and he allowed them to be in a room together in order to be able talk privately…just to talk!

"Sanzo…I'm sorry I didn't satisfy you and I…" Goku meekly started but he got cut off.

Sanzo swallowed every bit of his pride as he said this but he considered it a little sacrifice in order to make their affair last. "Enough. I know. I was also wrong."

"Sanzo…I…" out of the blue, Sanzo felt lips press against his momentarily. He saw Goku was shakily trying to take off his clothes as fast as he could.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Sanzo asked and blushed slightly.

"Goj—I'll give you myself so…" Goku answered innocently and took off his arm guards.

Hakkai wanted to barge in but a hand stopped him.

"Don't interfere and watch till the end." Gojyo whispered, he sighed and nodded.

"You don't have to." The blond said when he saw that the other was trembling.

"But I…" Goku pouted.

"I won't say those things to you again." Then he kissed those plump lips. "I love you because you are you, not only your body." Sanzo pecked his chocolate brown hair.

"I still want to do this for Sanzo…" Goku's cheeks were flushed but his golden eyes were dead serious. "I want to stay with you forever, that's all I want."

Sanzo smirked. He grabbed the younger boy's shoulders…

"I…mhp…" Sanzo pressed his lips on him, Goku's eyes widened. He pulled away but only to look at Goku's blushing face before diving in again and this time forcefully entering the brunette's mouth thru the slightly parted pink lips. "…hmpf!" Goku blushed hard and closed his eyes tightly as he accepted the kiss.

The loud growling sound of Goku's stomach made them pull back.

"I'm hungry…" Goku whined as he rubbed his belly, all the drama he experienced today was bound to make anyone starve. Unfortunately, Sanzo has other plans than filling Goku's endless pit of a stomach…

"Me too…" Sanzo murmured. He lowered to the honeyed tan neck and licked it teasingly while his hands tried to rid of the shirt. He continued to lower his kisses until he reach the small chest. Goku shuddered and gripped Sanzo's clothed shoulder tightly and futilely fought his moans. "Mn!"

**o~o~0~o~o**

Clothes were hazapardly scattered across the floor while two figures on the bed continued their love making, ignorant of the mess. Sanzo was down to his black tank top and pants while Goku was already stark-naked, illuminated by the moonlight, his usually tanned skin now looked milky white and glistered in sweat making him more alluring.

"…Mnn…ah…no…" Goku was sitting between Sanzo's legs, his back pressed against the older man's chest, his hands were clutching the sheets hard as Sanzo stroked his cock with his right hand, the left held Goku's thigh to open the boy's legs and his mouth was busy playing with Goku's sensitive ears. The brunette continued to tremble at Sanzo's heated touches. "ah…hah…ha…ah…"

"Ahhhh!" Soon Goku came, he arched his back and sweetly moaned as his cum spurted on his cheek, chest and covered his own cock. His beautiful face contorted in pure pleasure. He rested his head on Sanzo's shoulder as he panted hard, eyes glossy with tears slightly leaking from them, cheeks rosy, lips deliciously red and swollen, his face and body covered in sweat and his own semen made a very arousing sight. His pleasured moans were very delightful too… "Un…hah…ha…"

"Mn…"Sanzo caught his chin and tilted it to be able to slightly face him, he licked the white fluid running down the flushed cheeks and kissed the satiny lips. He deepened the kissed, his tongue explored the small mouth and relished Goku's sweet honey taste, saliva and cum from Sanzo spilled from Goku's mouth causing the white and clear liquid to dribble down his chin. Sanzo ran his index finger and wiped the fluids then licked it. Goku's blushed redder. He's just simply too delicious. "…"

Sanzo pushed Goku so that he was on his knees and elbows, the plump ass facing him, he caressed Goku's cum covered cock which made it twitch back to life and covered his hand with the white substance, he proceeded to insert 2 semen coated fingers in the brunette's little pink hole. "Ah! It hurts! Ah!"

"Nnn, ah…!"Goku winced at the pain and shut his eyes tight but didn't refuse, he trusted Sanzo won't do anything bad to him. He felt the fingers in him move wriggle inside him as if stretching him though he didn't know why, he squirmed. He felt those fingers started to move but in a different way, this time they were thrusting in and out of him and it felt weird but good so he couldn't stop the moans spilling out of his mouth though his ass slightly stings. "Ah…hah…ha…ngh…"

When Sanzo knew his lover was wide enough he removed his fingers and-unziped his pants and lowered it with his boxers just enough to let his hard dick out-with one quick thrust, his whole huge member was already fully sheathed in the boy's entrance. "AHHH!"

'Tch! It's tight.' He felt his arousal being swallowed by the tight heat, it was sucking him in and don't want to let go. "Relax." He huskily whispered to Goku's ear when he noticed that his breaths were coming in short and fast, his whole body trembled and more tears leaked out of his golden eyes.

"…haa…it hurts…ah…too painful…" Sanzo kissed Goku's neck and back softly, waiting for the boy to adjust a little, it took a while for the boy to calm down, until he felt the opening slightly loosened. He pulled almost all the way out before he thrust in hard again, Goku gripped the sheets tighter, eyes squeezed shut, mouth open wide and expression in painful pleasure. "Ah! Ah! Ahhhh!"

"Ngh…Goku." Sanzo hissed and continued his thrusts though it's a little hard to extract his cock out since Goku's ass had a vice-like grip on him. Goku was so hot and tight as it clenched around him, he might rip off or melt.

"Ah! S-Sanzo! Sanzo! Sanzo!" Goku moaned and screamed, Sanzo clearly saw ecstasy written all over his face along with something else. Love. Loneliness. Sanzo panted slightly before pulling out completely and turned the boy around so that he was now lying on his back, facing Sanzo. Goku looked at him questioningly with his fogged golden eyes. The blond kissed him passionately for a few moments before he separated from the honey lips, he hugged the boy and licked the shell of his ear before he huskily whispered.

"Monkey, you're mine and you'll stay with me forever." Goku eyes widened, he squeezed Sanzo's shoulder and he smiled brightly. He was glad Sanzo will let him stay with him for eternity; he didn't want to be alone anymore…in that cold, dark cage.

"I guess I have no choice then." Goku replied, Sanzo smirked at this, he spread Goku's legs wide and thrust in once again, Goku's arms clung around his neck while his legs were on Sanzo's waist.

"AH! Sanzo!" he screamed in pleasure when he felt something inside him get hit by Sanzo's cock. He felt his prostrate get shot occasionally and something is going on in his body, he felt like he was melting of the heat. Sanzo lowered his head and licked one pert pink nipple and cleaned the cum covering it before sucking and biting it making it hard and angry red.

"AHHHH!" Goku cried out as he felt himself reach his climax, his whole body shuddered and he unconsciously tightened his opening. His semen spilled all over his and his partner's body as he arched his back and made the most pleasured face he'd shown the whole night, his skin now covered in his own sweat, saliva, semen and moonlight making him look more edible than ever.

"Goku." Sanzo grunted, aroused by the heat and his lover, he also reached his peak and filled his lover with hot seed.

**0o0o0o0o0**

**The Next Morning…**

Gojyo was outside the inn, smoking a cigarette. "Damn them!" he muttered to himself as he released a breath. The stupid monkey couldn't keep his screams at bay-probably because of the damned bald monk's fault-and it kept him awake all night.

Hakkai though was a different case, he peaceful slept through all the noise, moans, screams coming from the neighboring room, he almost threw the pillow to the raven haired man so he would wake up and suffer with him. How did he manage that? He had no idea but he sure wished he could do that too…

He heard the door creak and saw Sanzo also going out to smoke, though he didn't show it, it was quite clear that the blond was in a good mood. 'Lucky him…his skin's even sparkling…' the red head thought.

Soon the morning became afternoon and that was the time the monkey finally woke up, Hakkai was a bit worried that Goku missed breakfast-the gods forbid he would happen but it actually did-so he cooked rather a lot for Goku at lunch, he knew Goku would eat literally mountain of food if he was really hungry. The wooden door opened revealing a horrible looking Goku…he had bags under his eyes, looked totally exhausted and was limping as he slowly walked towards them.

"Where's lunch?" Goku asked as his miserable face faced Hakkai who turned motherly…er…fatherly and immediately glared at Sanzo.

"What the hell did you do to Goku?!" he asked rather angrily, he knew they did 'it' but to keep Goku knocked out for a long time and look this awful?!

Goku silently sat on the chair spaced out, effectively ignoring the rest.

"Nothing." Sanzo smirked and lighted another cigarette, he pulled Goku over his lap and pulled the collar of his shirt to show fresh and red love bites littered on the tanned neck. "I just claimed what's mine."

"We know but you didn't have to do 'it' so many times to him, because of you I didn't get any sleep! Damn it! You corrupted monk!" Gojyo exclaimed but Sanzo disregarded him but that doesn't mean the raven did too.

"What?! You did it to him many times?! How could you?!" Hakkai was in shock, his innocent little boy, he threatened to butcher of the monk's dick off.

"So?! Goku's mine!" Sanzo snapped.

"That's not the point!"

"Hey! That's dangerous! You almost chopped my head off!!!"

"When is lunch going to be served?" Goku asked no one as the three continued to bicker.

**-:-The End-:-**

**~AngelYuuri**

**A/N:** I know this story wasn't that good-you've probably seen this plot before-, I myself isn't contented with it but it is the best I can do for now. At least it had a lemon though it was my first attempt. The truth is I just really wanted to write a lemon and test if you'll like it or not but I didn't want to make a story with only a lemon scene so it ended up this long. Anyway I hope you find it likable enough to review. By the way, don't worry I think Azirahl will edit this. Thanks.

A little note: In Japan it is said that sex is good for your skin.


End file.
